Blue Skies and White Clouds
by MyForbiddenDestiny
Summary: A one-shot collection with a goal of 100 themes of angst, fluff, romance, and more. 005: Love Me- Touch me, kiss me, hold me, love me. I won't forgive you if you don't.
1. The Grass isn't Green Enough

**THIS IS TO MAKE UP FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE A BILLION DAYS. A one-shot collection with a goal of … 50 themes? At least? If I get to 50 with more ideas in my mind, I'll continue to 100 :] Sadly, I won't be able to update till next week. I'm going on VACATION. For three/four days … I'M GONNA GET A TABLET (most likely)! And then I will get a deviantart (don't own) account … I hope you will comment on my drawings …**

**But it's summer, so I **_**will **_**have time to update my stories. EXAMS … OTL Yeah … still stressed about them even though they're over … The italic at the very beginning is a lead-in ... most of them will have lead-ins, I think ... **

**SORRY TO MY READERS. I WILL HAVE THINGS UPDATED SOON.**

* * *

**Blue Skies and White Clouds**

The Grass isn't Green Enough

"_It's so green! It's great, isn't it? C'mon, lie down with me!"_

Here with you, lying in the grass as if there is no tomorrow, it's the least that I can ask for.

_And the most I'll never get._

The ground is hard, and if not for the grass, soft and moist, it would chafe my skin. Green and lively, it is beautiful. It cushions my head in the most comfortable of ways, and it embraces me in a fashion that reminds me of your arms … Warm and gentle, I wouldn't want to be anywhere but in them. But the grass will suffice … for safe and sound in your arms, I will never be again.

_Come, Rima-chan! It doesn't bite!_ you used to say as I waded in the shadows beneath the tree cautiously, gazing down at the grass disdainfully. _Fine by me!_ came your next statement as you sprawled gratefully onto the green herbs, (apparently) absentmindedly patting the vacant space beside you. Slowly and unwillingly, I lay down beside you and immediately smiled.

_It's so tickly! _I said as you grinned back.

It's so tickly … The silent words on my mouth feel foreign now … unnatural …

I despise the grass, as I despise many things. But I adore it as well, just as I adore you.

It is beautiful, mild and tender. It is everything that I am not.

And it reminds me of you. Your dazzling voice that forms the most wonderful melody, your carefree laugh that carries with the wind and still haunts me. And your face. Your appealing, angelically pale face that was breath-taking … _Beautiful_.

But now the sun is setting, and it signals the end of another day. Another day endured without you, and another day spent at the place we loved, on a hill far from the noisy bustling of the city. As night falls, the air is cold and hard to bare. It is hard to breathe, unlike when you were with me. With you, it was warm enough to lie down right at that spot and gaze into the night sky at the stars that you called _magical_.

I try to convince myself that it's the same without you here, that the grass beneath me is enough, that each stalk of grass is like your fingers caressing my cheeks stained with tears.

But it's not. It's not even close to how it was with you. When it rains, the ground is wet and unwelcoming, and when it rains, your arms feel that much warmer. But they're not here anymore, _you're _not here anymore. Far from here, you have gone.

It's similar, but not similar enough.

I love the fragrant grass on that little hill because of you.

_But I hate it too._

* * *

**Constructive criticism welcome … please notify me of any mistakes … This freaking sucks … yeah … sorry … I rushed it, I guess? Any suggestions? Themes you want to see after I run out? Hm … after my vacation (TABLET TABLET TABLET!) … I'm gonna update Poco a Poco first. Then, the LONG-awaited second chapter of Lunar Embrace. It was published in February … sad right? Then I'll update Needing Support … and I will squeeze in updates for this on the way :] Any title suggestions for the collection? Because I hate what it is right now ...**

**I may or may not delete this collection depending on whether or not I like writing the story, and if people like it … **

**Review? **


	2. Rising Action

**Thanks for reviews, favourites, alerts, etc. **If I didn't reply to your review, it means I forgot, or it means that I thought I did (bad memory)**. Enjoy! Eh … this one is mostly FLUFF! (not something you usually get from me, mind you) I got the idea as a replied to **Free Parking**'s review.**

**Rima's POV again … originally this was gonna be Nagi's … but I wrote the first, like, sentence and decided it was awkward. I want to make this one long … This takes place in HIGH SCHOOL. And sorta fail-ish attempt at somewhat-humour in the first section. Sorry about Kirishima and Minami and Wakana (Amu's first friends, they're real) … I didn't want to make an OC for such a short one-shot. I DON'T OWN CINDERELLA OR SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

**Blue Skies and White Clouds**

Rising Action

"_Because saying 'I Love You', just isn't enough. So do as you do every day. 'You're cute.' 'You're kind'. And then add the 'You're my one and only'."_

The Student Council and I were walking toward the school. Yaya was chatting animatedly with Amu and Kairi, and Tadase, Nagihiko and Kukai were talking happily about who-knows-what.

To put the above statements frankly: I'm running to catch up with these long-legged fools, and as they are obliviously living their lives in front of me, I'm panting and sweating.

We aren't even halfway to the school, and already, I'm running out of breath. Someone had yet to notice that I was lagging behind. _Please let it be Amu. Please let it be Amu._

And of all the people, it had to be Nagihiko.

As he turned his head to check the time on his wristwatch, he just _had _to see me. He beamed a little before slowing down and backpedaling.

He held out his hand and his smile became a whole-hearted grin. "C'mon, Rima-chan."

I huffed and, reluctantly, took it. My cheeks puffed outward as I pouted.

Nagihiko laughed and I envied the musical ring to it. "You're so cute, Rima-chan!" I stared at him skeptically as the words escaped his lips. In response, he tilted his head, confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded harshly.

Without hesitation, he grinned again and replied, "A compliment is a compliment."

* * *

"Amu-chi, Amu-chi, Amu-chi!" Yaya whined loudly, her voice reverberating off the glass walls of the Committee Room, "What's this mean?" she asked, pointing cheerlessly to a spot on a sheet of paper.

Amu froze and laughed nervously as she examined the worksheet. "Ahahahaha …"

As this was answer enough for Yaya, she turned to me. "Rima-tan, Rima-tan, Rima-tan! Help!"

"Hey! Why didn't you ask me?" Kukai said, perking up moodily. He peered at the sheet. "On second thought, don't ask me."

Tadase chuckled as he straightened up a few leaflets for the upcoming school festival and Nagihiko looked up questioningly from his tea. Kairi continued to stare at the screen of his laptop.

I glanced at the exercise and sighed, "It says _'compliments'_," I recited the English word, "It means to praise someone." I scowled as Nagihiko smiled innocently to himself.

"Wahhh, Rima-tan's right! Thanks!" she exclaimed as she hugged me enthusiastically.

My face painted an embarrassing colour of pink and I shrugged, "I guess …"

Nagihiko snickered a bit, and I wheeled on him.

"You're so modest, Rima-chan."

* * *

In preparation for the upcoming event, Tadase, Amu, Yaya, Nagihiko, and I were out shopping for supplies and the like. Yaya went off alone, skipping happily, and the four of us split up into pairs. And being the oh-so lucky person I was, I got landed with the cross-dresser. _Oh, just wonderful_, I thought sarcastically as I watched the goody-two-shoes look down the list of things we needed to buy, _just who I wanted to be with_.

He caught me glaring at him and murmured, "Sorry I'm not Fuyuki-kun," provokingly.

About to retort, cheeks staining red, I felt a miniature tug on my skirt and whirled. Standing behind me was a little black-haired boy. He sniffled, tears pouring out of his eyes, "W-where's mommy?" I stared at the child hard as he rubbed his eyes over and over, trying to stifle the tears pouring out of them.

"Fine, fine."

The next few hours were spent searching for the boy's mother, and when at last we found her, the sun was setting and night was threatening to fall.

I exhaled as I thought of the extra work we would have to do and Nagihiko chuckled. As I squinted at him suspiciously, he threw his head back, laughing full-out, hands in his pockets.

"You're so nice!"

* * *

"Hey! Why's it so noisy in here?" Amu hollered into the classroom. At this sudden outburst, the students quieted down and there were whispers of "Ah, it's Hinamori-san" and "Oh, Hinamori-san's here".

"Amu-chan! It's Minami! She … she …" the girl, Wakana, looked to her blushing friend for help.

The brunette blinked a few times and shuddered. "It's … it's Kirishima-kun. I … don't know what to do. I think I like him." Amu seemed taken aback by this, and looked back at me worriedly. I tried to keep a passive face and failed as Nagihiko looked into my face as well.

Well, this was it.

I grabbed the girl's hand. "Well, don't just sit there, go and confess to him!" Every single person had their eyes on me. There was no turning back now.

"B-but, Mashiro-san … he likes you …" Minami stuttered, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Huh? No way, that's in the past! That was years ago!" I yelled with all the strength I had left in me. Pulling her up by the hand, I ran with her to Kirishima-kun's classroom. There, surprising me, _Nagihiko _grabbed Kirishima-kun's arm.

"N-Nagi, what are y—" He stopped in mid-sentence, noticed the brunette I was dragging along, and blushed, "M-Minami-san!" My heart beat painfully as we ran out to the back of the school.

There, I gave Minami a thumbs-up and mustered up the best smile I had available before leaving her there with Kirishima-kun. I ran until I was at least out of ear-shot and, there, my grin faded and my arms fell to my sides lifelessly.

I heard footsteps, and as they stopped beside me, a gentle hand fell heavily to my head.

"You're too generous, Rima-chan," Nagihiko said as I bit my lip and covered my eyes with my arm.

* * *

Festival preparations were progressing quickly, and soon, the Student Council was preparing its _own _event.

"Yaya says we should do a play!" the cheerful teenager shouted.

"Cinderella!" Amu suggested, agreeing.

"Mashiro as the princess, Nagihiko as the prince, Yaya as the Fairy Godmother, Tadase as the King, Amu as the evil stepmom, Yaya and Amu as Cindy's stepsisters, and Kairi as the Priest. I'll be the Messenger," Kukai said lazily, resting his head on the table. And he had enough energy in him to say all that? It's all an act. They're all out to get me.

"Hey, wait, there's no priest in Cinderel—"

"Sounds good," was Tadase's comment.

Yaya looked pleadingly at Kairi as he blushed. The green-haired teenager considered as I was exploding on the inside, and finally he answered, "Well … if it stays within the budget …"

I slammed my head into the desk as he said this and Nagihiko laughed nervously.

"First, costumes!" Yaya blurted excitedly. Amu nodded rapidly.

"I'll work on props then." Tadase.

"Organization," Kairi called.

Kukai stayed silent, though I swear I heard him mutter, "Nothing …"

"Script."

And before I could say anything, Amu and Yaya grabbed both my arms and cried in unison, "Model!"

It was almost 3 o'clock by the time they'd finished and, giggling, they shoved me to where Nagihiko sat, glasses slowly travelling down the bridge of his nose as he wrote.

"How does the dress look, Nagihiko?" Amu and Yaya inquired with perfect synchronization.

The cross-dresser looked up. "You're beautiful …" My heartbeats quickened and I stared at him. His eyes widened. "… I mean, it looks nice!" he corrected, rubbing his glasses frantically.

The two girls stalked off, planning more costumes. As soon as they were gone, my interrogation began. "What's that supposed to mean?" It was really starting to bother me.

"Huh?" he responded, playing dumb as he struggled to find anywhere to stare but at me.

"You can't pretend, Nagihiko. What are you trying to pull?"

He hesitated before answering. "… A compliment is a compliment, Rima-chan."

* * *

"… Here, I think there are too many frills. It's not supposed to be cute, but elegant, right Yaya?"

She stared at the dress and nodded, "Rima-chan's right." The play was in three days and all that there was left to do was touch-ups on the costumes and more rehearsal.

We argued about some things until everyone had joined in on the debate. Nagihiko, however, was silent throughout and seemed in a sort of trance as he looked through the window directly above my head.

"But –"

"No –"

"I don't –"

"What do you think, Nagi-kun?" Yaya interrupted us, as we decided the maximum amount of people in the audience. He stayed quiet as he continued to gaze at the window. Now that I looked closely, it looked like he was staring a little below that …

"Nagihiko …?" I said, waving my hand in front of his face, "Earth to Nagihiko."

"Your … voice is pretty …" The whole of the Student Council was silent, and even Yaya had stopped chattering.

Abruptly, Nagihiko seemed to snap out of it. There was a look of surprise on his face as it painted scarlet.

* * *

"Rima-tan, Rima-tan, how does it look on me?"

"It suits you really well, Yaya," I replied. "You too, Amu!" I called as the tip of Amu's dress disappeared behind the door of the washroom again. I heard a faint "Liar!"

"You really think so?" Yaya beamed.

"Of course." The girl ran off at this, smiling as she confronted Kairi.

As she left my smile faded and I sighed, a look of utmost boredom dominating my face as I rested it on the palm of my hand.

"Dull afternoon, isn't it?" came a voice from behind me. Without looking, I knew it was Nagihiko. His 'compliments' had been echoing in my head for the past few days, and I'd gotten used to his voice that used to irritate me to no end.

"Well, yeah," I said, unable to think of any nasty retorts. He stayed thoughtful and I felt the need to keep the conversation going. There was really nothing else to do.

"But as long as Yaya and Amu and all the others are happy…" I continued, as I surveyed the room – Yaya was teasing Amu, and Kukai was slapping a quite-flustered Kairi on the back whilst Tadase laughed with them – and back as my gaze landed on Nagihiko again. "Nagihiko too. Well … it's great isn't it?" I finished, smiling at him brightly.

He smiled back, and it wasn't a smirk or a grin, but a wide, warm smile. "You really care about everyone."

I turned to glance at him questioningly. "Huh?"

"Rima-chan's smile is breathtaking, you know?

My heart might have exploded.

* * *

"Hey Nagihiko."

All was silent as the violet-haired boy continued to sit dazed in his desk, his head resting on the back of his hand, and his mind elsewhere.

"Hey Nagihiko!" I said a bit louder, my head popping into his line of vision. This seemed to startle him and he began talking immediately.

"What? What is it? Does the teacher need me? Am I in trouble? _Did someone die? _Even worse, did I leave the kettle in the Student Council Room on? Please tell me I didn't leave it on!" He jumped off his chair at this, his head making impact with the desk before he fell to the ground, rubbing the rapidly-growing lump on his head.

I clutched my stomach as I laughed, tears flowing down my cheeks. "You're so weird, Nagihiko!"

As my giggles persisted and I held out my hand to pull him up, Nagihiko gazed up at me.

"I really lo—like … the sound of your laugh, Rima-chan … You should laugh more …"

He took my outstretched hand, and the part of my skin that made contact with his felt hot.

* * *

"Okay," Kairi announced, his voice echoing off the walls of the room, "tomorrow's the day of the play. One more rehearsal! Work hard everyone!"

"Yaya says we should do the final scene! The final scene!"

I glared at Yaya, though she didn't flinch in the slightest. "Why? I'm only going to kiss Nagihiko once, and that's _tomorrow_."

Yaya giggled hysterically, and Amu wiggled her eyebrows mischievously. Kukai smirked as Kairi paid no mind to anything we were saying and Tadase smiled. "Yaya never said Rima-tan and Nagi had to _kiss_ … unless Rima-tan _really _wants to," the girl said in a ridiculous tone of voice.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Keep on dreaming, Yaya."

"Well, anyways, let's start now!" she commanded, disappointed. _Fine, fine._

"'Do you, Cinderella, take the Prince as your holy-wedded husband?'" Kairi inquired in a very serious tone, whereas Amu and Yaya were practically snorting in the background.

"'I do!'" I said, acting of course, as I wiped away fake tears.

"'And do you, the Prince, take Cinderella as your holy-wedded wife?'" the 'Priest' asked Nagihiko, gesturing to him.

"I … do …" _That's strange. It … sounds like he means it._ The expression on his face was unreadable, and I addressed him. "Nagih—"

And it happened before I knew it. In fact, it happened unbelievably fast, but it felt like it lasted for ages.

Nagihiko's lips crashed down upon mine and I gasped. What … is he doing?_ Kissing_ me, first of all, and with _everyone _in the room.

I tried to push him back as I attempted to squeeze in a few words, panting, "N-Nag—", but I was cut off again by the urgent movement of his lips.

I shoved as hard as I could with my arms and fell back onto the ground, breathing heavily.

I fingered my lips as Nagihiko looked down at me with glazed eyes.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, and that he did. "Your lips are soft … and sweet …"

"What … do you mean?" And this time, he didn't answer at all, but looked taken aback, before turning and running off, his purple hair dancing behind him with his arm over his mouth.

* * *

There was silence in the stadium as we began the last scenes of the play. All was going well, though Nagihiko seemed preoccupied and distant.

"'Prince! Prince! You came for me! You rescued me valiantly from this wretched family! I really, truly love you!'" Nagihiko smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. He gave a small sigh before reciting his lines.

"'Of course, Cinderella! You are my princess! I l—'" He hesitated as the audience murmured amongst themselves, confused. I was about to mouth the words he was supposed to say, but I didn't get the chance.

"I … really can't do this." He gazed into my eyes as he said it in a firm tone.

"Huh?" Nagihiko grabbed my hand and ran with me through the empty halls, a set and determined expression on his face.

I wheezed as we reached an abandoned classroom, exhausted.

"Nagihiko! What's going on?"

"I love you," he said as he braced his hand against the side of his head.

I put a fist to my hip, shaking my head. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

A puzzled expression clouded his face. "… Huh? What do you mean?"

"The compliment?" I said with an exasperated voice, sighing. I smiled playfully as I leaned forward with my hands clasped behind my back.

Nagihiko took my hands in his and pulled so that I collided with his chest as he grinned back.

"You're gorgeous, caring, selfless, and the most wonderful person I've ever met. I love you."

* * *

**Ok so that was the CRAPPIEST CRAP I've ever written. Okay, maybe after Graffiti (cuz it had Tadase-bashing). (I wish I dedicated something better to such an awesome author … *cry*) I really love Tadase now … (I don't know why! He's so cute! :]) I can't believe you read this to the end. **This happens over the course of **TEN** days, btw. One compliment a day.

**NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE ALL ANGST. Need to get my inspiration back. I was gonna finish this yesterday yesterday … but ended up finishing it late last night … T_T But didn't have enough time to finish editing, etc. Because I like to write while inserting horizontal rulers, which are actually pictures outside of Document Manager, and then when I put it in DM, it made the title aligned to the side and wouldn't let me make it middle.**

**Poco a Poco, here I come! NO more procrastinating. ALL DAY TODAY. YOU WILL HAVE AN UPDATE NO MATTER WHAT ... unless it is less than two thousand words ... which I will then have to make up a few things "^^ This one was long ...**

**WHICH REMINDS ME- IMPORTANT: Is it okay with you if I use swears (like opposite-of-heaven and female-dog and word for butt) in Poco a Poco? Or is that a rather-not? I don't mind.**

**Next chapter: should it be called **MISDIRECTION**, or **SMILE FOR ME**? (It's the same theme anyway)**

**Review? They're inspiration~ Mistakes you saw or suggestions? Or just plain 'compliments' XD Or flames *wink***


	3. Smile for Me

**Hey everyone! It's … um Seii! (You'd think you don't know me by now or something). You're free to call me that, by the way. Ah,*sigh*, I updated … um pretty quickly last time right? Despite the fact that I got less reviews than usual. Ah well, no use getting depressed, though it **_**is **_**comforting-ish. **

**So I've decided: one update a day, unless I want to do a chapter, and one of these one-shot things … Oh, but on weekends, my parents will not let me go on the computer long, make me go outside, and make me play piano. Sorry about the capitals and no-bold below, I find that it catches people's eyes in a bolded A/N … heh.**

UM, PLEASE ANSWER FOR THE SAKE OF ME AND YOU?: I have a few um, good ideas (haha, I sound so confident. Do I?) for a few _very _short series, so short that they could be one-shots, but um, oh well? Heh. Or should they be simply one-shots? But anyways, one of them is centered on war (in Rima's POV mostly), and the other is simply the present and some of the problems Nagihiko is facing. Neither is very well thought-out yet but … meh. Either two chapters or so, or a one-shot each. You pick? Here is a preview of the Rima one: _The beautiful periwinkle-blue sky … It clashes horribly with the crude jets and planes that fly against it, the gunshots and the screams issuing from far below, and the bright red bodies of fallen soldiers … _Here is a preview of the Nagihiko one: _I'm not a girl. _Yes, short previews, but I only have that much actually WRITTEN out for the war one, and well Nagihiko ... I couldn't find a good part T_T (yes that's how much I fail).

**Sorry for the long A/N. Um … enjoy? Theme is: Smiles. But please, answer me, should the title be "Misdirection", or "Smile for Me"? Misdirection for now, since Smile for Me is a bit cliché-sounding. Sorry, it's because I'm pretty useless by myself … Oh, and the name of the whole thing. Blue Skies and White Clouds is okay, I guess. Ack! Rima's POV again, I swear I will try to do a Nagi POV soon. **

* * *

**Blue Skies and White Clouds**

Smile for Me

"_It's all I get from you, that simple movement of your mouth, yet it's all you never grant me, that one smile meant solely and only for _me_."_

Again, again, _again_.

It truly annoys me to no end, the constant set of your pale pink lips. It makes the blood boil in my veins as I imagine myself throttling you with no mercy.

And I find myself daring you to do it again. _"Smile," _I say in my head, _"Smile, and see what will happen. See what my fury will induce upon you. Fear it. Fear it with a passion you have yet to experience."_

"What are you smiling for, freak?" All you do is sigh and frown a bit, though the pathetic, strained smile remains. _"Don't you know," _he asks, pretending to chuckle, _"you don't need a reason to be happy?" _But are you happy?

My face paints red with rage. Don't try to tell me that you're more intelligent than I am. Don't try to tell me that I'm not good enough.

You're hard to understand, you know? You really don't make any sense. _"Let's be friends. It can't hurt, Rima-chan." _He practically begs it of me.

The next time I see you, it is in an abandoned classroom after school. I stop behind the door, which is open a slit. I stand there, eyes wide as I see you locked in a tight embrace with my best friend. One side of her shirt is sliding off and your face is braced against her bare shoulder, the bare crook of her neck … I am too shocked to be disgusted. My heart beats rapidly, unsettled, as everything begins to click into place. _I hate him. _My heart pumps even faster. _I really hate him._

"_N-Nagihiko," _the pink-haired girl says, shivering slightly, _"Rima won't approve of this, I'm sure."_

He smiles gently in a relaxing fashion. _"Hush … she doesn't matter now …" _He exhales wearily and mutters, _"No matter what I do, she doesn't like me in the slightest, anyways. If she's your friend, she'll understand." _

I turn away and run. It's too much for me to bear, to hear or see, and I realize many things as I push on.

The smiles are misdirected. Why did I ever think they were for me? Yes, he is obviously looking at _me_ as he grins half-heartedly, and yes, he explains to _me_ why he grins so foolishly. But is he smiling _at _me? Not in the slightest. As he sees _my _face, and he speaks to _me_, he sees her face clearly, and he is speaking for _her _sake. _"No matter what I do, she doesn't like me in the slightest."_

… doesn't like me in the slightest.

… doesn't like me in the slightest.

… _doesn't like me in the slightest._

It's true. It's true. _It's true that I don't like him. _But the more I try to convince myself, the more that it sounds false.

_I don't like him._

My thoughts are misdirected. _"I wish you'd stop smiling." _But did I? Now that it's too late to see it, am I filled with joy? Now that I know … those smiles weren't for me, am I not sad? Do I not feel lonely? _It makes the blood boil in my veins as I imagine myself throttling you with no mercy. _Did it? Was it not my excitement that made my blood rush at the sight of the beautiful smile on his marvelous face? _My face paints red with rage. _No … it painted red with ecstasy for that grin I assumed was mine, for that melodic voice that issued from those curved lips. And my heart that beats at the sight of him and her … because I wish vainly that that had been _me_.

And now you are walking in front of me, and it's winter. The air is frigid and snow is falling from the accursed heavens. The girl blows into her hands, shivering from the _iciness _this time. I prefer it that way. You reach out for her hand, holding it with care, but with no regrets. I'm cold too. Don't you care? No.

You smile at her … a real, _genuine _smile … and I wish that smile was for me. _For me …_

"_No matter what I do, she doesn't like me in the slightest," _you said with confidence that fateful day.

_It's a lie._

* * *

**So … that was semi to make up for the crappy fluff last chapter … but I think I just made it worst. It was crappy, incoherent, choppy, and hard to understand/very random. In other, simpler words:**

**IT SUCKED. **

**Heh. **

**It was better when I imagined it … though, I must admit, I was imagining it in animanga-form … lol. It didn't really turn out how I thought it would … But then again, all I had when I typed this up was the rough draft of the lead-in and, like the first line and a half. And a picture of Nagihiko smiling in my head, and a picture of Nagi and Amu holding hands at night in front of Rima with fancy streetlights and winter and visible breath and … lol yeah. **If you don't get the end, it means she likes him. And **no, I'm not trying to state the obvious. Um, I tried to draw a picture of when Rima is shocked but: 1, I suck at drawing, 2, I suck at drawing Rima, and 3, I suck at drawing different expressions. Basically, I can draw happy, expressionless, 'I dare you-ish', squinty-eye-open-mouth happy. (O_O)b**

**Try out Poco a Poco if you haven't :] I'll try to update … Lunar Embrace tomorrow (IMPOSSIBLE, IMPOSSIBLE). I think, for the next few days, expect updates on only BSaWC. I think I will write one of the two-shots/one-shots I mentioned above.**

**So yes, I WILL make a Nagihiko POV soon … In fact, I could have made **_**this **_**a Nagihiko POV … but … yeah, wouldn't really work, now that I think about it … and I wrote it intending for it to be in Rima's POV. Third chapter and I can't think of many themes. Lol. I'll try. I'll really try.**

**So … crappy angst. I will try to make the next one better. Sorry for the very long A/N, again.**

**Review? :]**


	4. Either Way

**Is anyone else not getting alerts for updates on other people's stories? I don't think I am ... I alerted an author, and she had about 3 new stories, and I don't seem to get an email ... Heh, I'd like to think that's the reason for less reviews :] But it's not :D (though my smiley got wider?)**

**Okay, sorry, this one is short, but … Nagi's POV! Woot!**

**This theme, which is **Forgive and Forget**, was suggested by **LizzieGlee12**, so I credit her for it.**

**The theme's kinda used a lot, so I thought of a twist, hehe … late at night … at a random time … But anyways … Enjoy! I tried to make it as unique as possible! **HEY, I thought of a really lame name for this one-shot, and it's pissing me off, so if you've got any suggestions**, PLEASE SPEAK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE. Um ... just please speak :] If I don't use the title you suggest, don't be insulted ... I have weird taste. Don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Btw, please do tell me if this is unique. When I'm writing, I aim for good-quality, interesting stuff. **

* * *

**Blue Skies and White Clouds**

Either Way

"_It doesn't matter if it was by accident. It doesn't matter if it was on purpose. The deed is done and can't be taken back. I can't forgive you, I can't forget."_

You can't convince me, don't even try. Forgive you? Forget? It's impossible. Even if you apologize and beg every hour, every second, of every single day, it won't work. It never will.

Sometimes you're at my desk after work. My colleagues stare and shake their heads, muttering. _"Nagihiko, I swear! I swear I didn't do it on purpose! Please! Forgive me!" _The petite blonde in front of me clutches her chest and her face is full of pain and sadness. I stay firm and set, crossing my arms. _You can't change me._

Other days, I see you with my friends. They frown as you stand beside them, dejectedly holding your head in those tiny little hands. _"Please …" _You look like you're about to cry now, your eyes slightly bloodshot. _"Nagihiko … I didn't mean it. I didn't want to. It happened. It was out of my control. Forget about it!" _I'm sorry. No matter what you say, it won't work. My cheeks are permanently tear-stained, even if they don't look it.

But at times, I see you when I'm dreaming. I still miss you. _"Nagihiko. Seriously. Forgive, forget. It's over. It's done with. There's nothing you or I can do about it. I love you, so please." _You're crying by now, sincerely, genuinely crying. Tears are pouring out of your eyes wastefully, and it makes my heart beat painfully.

"_I'm sorry," _I talk to her for the first time, _"but I can't forgive you for dying, and I can't forget. It doesn't matter if you died on purpose, doesn't matter if you committed suicide, or got murdered. I can't forgive you."_

You look at me with painstakingly gorgeous eyes that don't exist anymore.

"_I can't forgive you for leaving me alone here in a world that truly means nothing without you. I can't forget."_

Your imaginary mouth opens, about to speak, but I cut you off. You were really beautiful, you know? Your face was round and full of life and colour. Your eyes were golden, melichrous, and never failed to mesmerize me, make me lost in your gentle gaze. Your hair was the colour of the Sun as it set, the colour of wildflowers, the colour of butterflies. You're … still dazzling … but the image of you is unclear and incoherent. Sometimes it disappears. It hurts me. And I can tell it hurts you too.

"_I love you, Rima. But you're gone, and I won't forgive, I won't forget … because I _can't_ …"_

* * *

**HEY, so I had the idea of the little description of what he looks like, right? And I thought it was a great idea and thought: OMG, I'm gonna end it with(insert awesomely awesome sentence here). So then I do the description right? And then I think ... eheh, this is gonna be so cool! ... Eheh ... Ehehehehe ... what was the sentence again? Heh, so you got this lame ending.**

**So if this drabble was confusing, basically, it's what you call an **apostrophe**: when one mourns for a dead person as if they are alive. So basically, he goes crazy. You're not supposed to know that she's dead until near the end when he says she is dead. His colleagues are shaking their heads and his friends are frowning and staring, not because they know it's useless for Rima to apologize (cuz they can't even see her), but because Nagihiko's deranged, seeing hallucinations, etc.**

OMAKE** (extra/bonus): **I love you, Rima. But you're gone, and I won't forgive, I won't forget … because I have photographic memory, you know? It prevents me from forgetting what you looked like when I accidentally walked in on you during your shower … Eh, but I bet you didn't want to know that … heh. **Sorry if the omake is lame! **

**Oh, and I have a **question**: about what age group are Stephen King's books for? (Of course, I won't tell you mine :P) Or at least, what age group do you think can cope with his stories? Because I've heard he's good, and he was my humanities teacher's favourite author ... so? And which of his books is the least scariest, second least, third, fourth, etc. I want to start low and get used to it ... hehe. Edit: I just bought one of his books, because it was quite cheap and the summary was spectacular. There are a lot of swears, the gore isn't bad (as in, it's not descriptive enough to creep me out, in fact it made me laugh "O_O), and there was a little bit of inappropriate stuff, but only a little. So far, I'm liking it? Perhaps it has to do with the fact that about 4 people and 20 animals/birds died in the first 30 pages? And in twilight, over the whole course of the book, not one good guy died. Like seriously?**

**I'm a bit depressed now. For those of you who have read Poco a Poco, I thought no one had, or ever would, have an idea similar. I've only read the summary of another fic, but I also read the A/N of the first chapter. Of course, the summary sounds similar to what Poco a Poco is about, but in the A/N it says that it's based on a movie. So it wasn't any story-stealing person, be assured. But um, I hope our stories turn out different :] I actually think in hers, Amu is the adopted one, and is like an alien or something? It said that she came in a box and ... beeped?**

**Review? :D Haha, the one-shots have been getting less and less reviews. Ah well. Hope you liked this one! :] Oh, sorry my A/Ns are so long ... I always think they will turn out to be only a tiny paragraph, but they always end up huge.**


	5. Love Me

**YANDERE FTW! So this one is yandere. And yeah, I know I haven't updated for like what? I don't know. **

**Btw, I will be updating NEEDING SUPPORT next, because I haven't updated it in a while. Next two chapters for THIS fic will be a small arc.**

**Hope you like it! It's short … Read last time's chapter if you haven't! (lol, self-promotion/advertisement). I don't own nuttin'.**

* * *

**Blue Skies and White Clouds**

Love Me

"_Touch me, kiss me, hold me, love me. I won't forgive you if you don't."_

Red stains my cheeks and you recoil from me, screaming bloody murder. What is it, dearest?

"G-get away from me! You're disgusting! Dirty!" Your usually happy, colourful face is pale and desperate. You know it confuses me, don't you?

"You know …" I begin. "Have you heard? Kukai went missing a few days ago. It's such a pity, isn't it? He was your best friend … he was one of _my _best friends, too … Utau too. She's gone … both of them. They were going to marry …"

You stare at me in horror, filthy purple hair covering your eyes. But it's still beautiful, your hair, your face, your _self_. They were always so beautiful.

"Kairi and Yaya too … You know that their corpses were found in their home? They were so close to us …" My voice is playfully wistful and I can tell you hate me. Ah well, I love you, don't I? My love is enough to make up for yours.

I laugh and laugh and laugh some more. "I guess I'm getting too excited … I'll slow down a bit." You cry out in pain and I wonder why. I'm having the time of my life.

"Ikuto and Amu too? They were all so close …" Your eyes harden as the girl's name escapes my mouth.

"Don't you even dare talk about her! About any of them!" you squeeze in between haggard breaths.

"You know what really pisses me off?" I inquire, annoyed now. "That they had their happily-ever-after's. Where's mine? Kukai and Utau? They sure had a fun time. They were engaged you know? I'm sure you do. Kairi and Yaya? They'd already married! Kairi was a little reluctant, of course. Didn't think he was good enough for her … And Ikuto and Amu? They were having the times of their pitiful lives! Even had a child! A child … They were all together. They had their partners, and were settling in. Me? I don't have anything." More red stains my cheeks, my face, my clothes.

"And you still loved her after all this time! Even though you have me!" Your eyes are starting to close, your heartbeats slowing. That's right, that's right … relax …

"No … You're grotesque, hideous, a—" Your breath catches as you gasp out painfully.

The red on me isn't blush, isn't _my _blood rushing, but _yours _as my knife moves up and then down continuously.

The keywords are 'were' and 'was'. Because they're certainly not _my _friends anymore. Nor are they yours, now that they're gone. You can't possibly like them at all anymore. I mean, they don't even exist! You can't miss them. And Amu. How can you love her if she's gone? It's impossible. And you're certainly not beautiful anymore, now that you're, well, the way you are.

All movements come to a stop as your voice rings clearly out through the night for the last time. I loved you. I really loved you. But you didn't love me. And now, I don't love you. How can I?

"… _murderer …_"

* * *

**Liked it? 'cuz I sure didn't. Wrote it in one sitting for a short time, a few minutes ago, actually. Hey, I liked the ending a **_**little**_**. Because Nagihiko finishes his sentence from the "Blablalbla, hideous, a—" Your breath catches, etc. Heeee, I hope you noticed that.**

**It sucked to me; not what I wanted it to turn out like. But then again, the idea came to me in, like, a second in the middle of nowhere.**

**Review? Sorry for the late update! I don't have much time to write right now, to tell you the truth.**


End file.
